linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
One Step Closer
"One Step Closer" is the second track from Hybrid Theory. It was released in 2000, as both the album's, and the band's, debut single. Song The original title for the song was "Plaster". The band say they created "One Step Closer" while struggling on "Runaway", the sixth track from Hybrid Theory. The single was released in 2001, achieving notable success in Australia, but moderate success in the UK and U.S. There is a remix of "One Step Closer" on Linkin Park's remix album Reanimation, titled "1stp Klosr", done by The Humble Brothers and Korn's lead singer, Jonathan Davis. This remix was preceded by its "demo version" of the remix (included as an easter egg on Linkin Park's DVD, Frat Party at the Pankake Festival) and a radio edit version of that demo. Furthermore, Collision Course features a mash-up of the original song with "Points of Authority" and Jay-Z's "99 Problems". "One Step Closer" features Mike Shinoda doing a few lines during the chorus, under Bennington saying "Everything you say to me" and "I need a little room to breathe". The song is featured on the live albums Live In Texas and Road To Revolution. On Road To Revolution, it includes an extended intro and outro. Trivia *In earlier Linkin Park shows, Mike Shinoda only raps in this song but in Rock am Ring 2007, Mike can be seen playing the guitar. *The video for One Step Closer is the only one released by Linkin Park to contain an intro before the song that isn't in the CD edition. *Stand-in bassist Scott Koziol can be seen in two shots of the video. *Linkin Park's original logo (back when their name was Hybrid Theory) can be seen on Joe Hahn's turntables. *Chester is wearing two different shirts in the video. *Mike is wearing two pairs of Ecko jeans in the video, one blue pair and one black pair. *Chester has said this is his least favorite Linkin Park song. *This is the shortest song on Hybrid Theory, which is ironic since its remix, 1stp Klosr, is the longest song on Reanimation. *This song is available to play in the music video game Rock Band 2. *One Step Closer is the only Linkin Park music video to be recorded with SD Cameras, which can be seen in 480p on their official YouTube channel. Lyrics I cannot take this anymore I'm saying everything I've said before All these words they make no sense I find bliss in ignorance Less I hear the less you'll say You'll find that out anyway Just like before Everything you say to me (Takes me one step closer to the edge) And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) I'm about to break I find the answers aren't so clear Wish I could find a way to disappear All these thoughts they make no sense I found bliss in ignorance Nothing seems to go away Over and over again Just like before Everything you say to me (Takes me one step closer to the edge) And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) I’m about to break Everything you say to me (Takes me one step closer to the edge) And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) And about to Break Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up Shut up when I'm talking to you Shut up, shut up, shut up Shut up I'm about to break Everything you say to me (Takes me one step closer to the edge) And I'm about to break I need a little room to breathe ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) I'm about to break Everything you say to me (Takes me one step closer to the edge) And I'm about to break) I need a little room to breathe ('Cause I'm one step closer to the edge) And I'm about to Break Music video Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Hybrid Theory